Siren Red
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie one shot. Flitting between Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathys POVs a series of flirtatious events and mishaps that lead our couple down the short and winding road of sweet temptation. M for content. A sweet story with a deliciously dirty ending ;) read and review xxx enjoy Seneca/Effie affair mentioned. Some characters made up.


I wonder what Haymitch Abernathy is like in bed...

Ugh Effie! Get a grip! I tell myself suddenly.

But I can't help it. Now that Ive gotten used to not having Seneca around and on hand to call up when I feel like it and to satisfy my urges at night, I'm starting to feel like I'm going insane. I need to be touched! I need some attention!

I still get a little heavy hearted when I think of Seneca. He was an ok guy but, I didn't love him. I didn't even really like him that much but, my god, was he good in bed. Perfect for helping me relieve the stress and tension from a day of battling with Haymitch Abernathy.

But now he's gone.

And the only other man around here as mysterious and as handsome as Seneca is...ugh. Haymitch Abernathy.

I sit at the table drinking my wine as he sits alone on the couch. Newspaper in one hand, whiskey in the other. Sip and turn, sip and turn and read and chuckle and sip and burp and...hell, the man was a pig!

A rugged pig.

A boar.

A wild, rugged boar! with piercing blue eyes, a perfect jaw, soft, pouted lips and rough hands. Those hands. Those big, strong, gripping hands. He once fought for his life with those hands. Oh what more could he do with those hands!

'Crap!' I dropped my glass, the pink wine spilling all down my front. Get a hold of your self Effie! Yes you are horny as sin and frustrated beyond belief but you do not, repeat, DO NOT want to have sexual relations with Haymitch Abernathy!

Trouble is...

For some sick reason.

That's all I wanted.

She's staring at me again. I can feel her eyes burning into my skull, like she's trying to read my god damned mind or she's waiting for me to say something to annoy her!  
>I'm not doing this anymore. If she's in a mood then It wasn't me that put her in one! I'm not going to look at her because if I do she'll ask me why and then I'll say 'because your looking at me' and then she'll deny it and I'll look like an idiot and then we'll argue and thus goes the never ending cycle of me and her and there will go yet another, pleasantly peaceful afternoon.<p>

I really wish she wouldn't stare.

She had the most amazing eyes.

Her eyes, when she got angry, wether I caused it or not, turned me on, badly.

Do not, repeat DO NOT look at her...

'Crap!'  
>I heard a glass clatter onto the table. I turned to see but at that moment saw her take her index finger and plunge it into her cleavage, wiping away the drop of wine which had escaped into there. She brought it back up to her mouth slowly and sucked. Her eyes flashing in sweet frustration at it all.<p>

Fuck!

I shouldn't have looked.

'Effie, what are you doing?'

He held the elevator open for me.

'Im taking the stairs! I can't afford to miss this phone call, he may call any second and if he does and I'm stuck in that lift, with you and no signal! Heads will roll!'

He gave me his 'are you fucking kidding me' glare before looking me up and down. I pretended not to notice his leering gaze. Yes I'd worn this dress on purpose today. Stupid Effie. But hey, Im in damn fine shape for my age so, why not! It was siren red, tight, fitted, perfect. I had caught Haymitchs eyes on my assets several times today. Worked like a charm.

I glued my eyes to my phone and made my way to the stair well

'Effie darlin...'

I hated it when he called my name without malicious intent. When he sounded angry I expected it, I welcomed it! Arguing with him stopped me from fantasising about the opposite. But when he called my name like that...with his growling low voice and his humoured tone it made me want to melt.

My eyes met his

'Sweetheart Its over 100 flights of stairs to our penthouse suite and your wearing your favourite shoes...get in the elevator.'

Damn.

I also hate it when he's right! I hate that he thinks that he knows me so well yet I barely know nothing about him or what goes through that head of his when he looks at me that way.  
>What I do love though is that he thought that these were my favorite pair of shoes, I remember when I first saw them in a shop window on our way to a fitting with Cinna, I'd squealed in delight, much to his annoyance, and just stood there gazing at them before he pulled me along. later that evening though I'd found a box in my room with a card.<br>It had been my birthday the day before but I hadn't told a soul. 35 isn't an age to brag about, but somehow haymitch had found out and in his own way wanted to show some...appreciation I guess.

The card had read. "We're not all ready to be as over the hill as you are just yet but it doesn't mean you can't walk there in style. Happy one more year closer to old age princess. - H x."

He thought I'd hate it.

I thought it had been the sweetest thing he had ever done or said to me since we became partners.

They were my favourite pair.

But I'd never admit it.

I sighed and ran into the elevator. Of course he was right. I'd manage 10 flights...ok maybe more like 5, sit down and probably cry.

He laughed at me when I joined him.

'If I miss this call Haymitch, I'll only blame you!'

Blame me? What's new. She blamed me for everything anyways. Well...most things WERE my fault but, it was beside the point.

I watched her huff and puff as we ascended floors. My eyes couldn't help but fall on her protruding cleavage as her chest rose and fell. God she was hot! But, I hated her.

Well, ok, hate was a strong word. I didn't hate her, not at all actually. She was a sweetheart. I just wish she wasn't so god damned irritating. Everything about her. Her hair, her makeup, her outfits, her voice! It drove me insane. If she didn't have such a rockin body I don't think I'd have been able to tolerate her for as long as I have done.

Yes. The body helps. And her eyes of course. Maybe her lips too. I liked her 'take no bullshit attitude' as well. She was so confident all of the time and she could take care of herself. It was an admirable attribute and quite a rarity for someone born and bread 'Capitol'.

'Who exactly are you waiting to hear from?'

'Tobias Blake. He's head assistant to Goldberg Feilding, the 4th most richest man and sponsor in Panem. Goldberg is throwing a huge party for his sons 40th birthday'

'Vito Feilding?'

'Yes! You know him?'

'I know everyone Ef. Also, I do look into the list of potentials that you give me every year you know!'

She was smiling at me like a proud teacher. I wish she'd have a little faith in me now and then.

'Im very glad to hear that Haymitch. You surprise me everyday!'

She stamped her feet impatiently at the slow elevator.

'Tobias is dealing with the guest list and i need to be on it! He said he would call me today if he could wrangle it. I'll be the only escort there! Can you imagine the oppertunitys? If I can just speak to Goldberg...feather his ear a little, get him onside. Ive heard his son Vito has soft spot for blondes too. I could work my magic on both of them! Just think of that! Our future tributes would certainly be well looked after in the games. We might even get more victors! 12 would come alive again and it will all be my doing! '

'Sleeping your way to the top? There's a name for women like you. Hmm what is it. Oh yeah, hookers!'

She punched me. It didn't hurt. It was laughable. I laughed.

'Don't think so low of me! Sleeping my way to the top? Huh! There's a difference between flirting and fucking Haymitch.'

I stepped back, eyes wide. 'Fucking'

Just the very word coming out of her mouth made my pants tighten.

'So the perfect rose has a thorny tongue huh. I like it'

'You know nothing Haymitch'

We were silent for a moment. Sometimes I felt like I knew everything about this woman. She was an open book. Always said what was on her mind, wore her heart on her sleeve. But then she would say things like that and it made me wonder. Do I really know her. Really?

'So he likes blondes huh? Well I'm sure you've got the perfect wig in your collection for him'

She hated it when I called them wigs. To her, each one was a crown fit for a princess. They were just wigs.

'Hmm no. I've heard he likes the more, natural look on a woman'

I laughed again! I had to! 'Shit Ef, I guess your screwed'

She hit me again, this time I caught that angry look in her eyes.

Damn.

'You'd be surprised Haymitch Abernathy!'

'Im sure I would princess. Just don't be giving me a heart attack! Are you...'

'Am I what!?'

She was mad at me again.

'A blonde under there?'  
>By 'there' I meant underneath the ridiculous golden nest of 'hair' she had on her head today<p>

She rolled her eyes and ignored me.

'So full of surprises Ef!'

She was sexy when she was angry. More so than I felt comfortable with.  
>I shook it out of mind.<p>

The elevator doors opened at our floor. She marched ahead of me in a temper but I just let her go.  
>I had the perfect view of her behind from back here so I slowed down a little.<p>

Big mistake.

In her mood she entered the apartment and slammed the door behind her, locking it shut.

'Surprise!' I heard her cackle from inside.

She had the only key and my whiskey was inside.

Damn woman.

I'd kiss her right now if I could.

Insufferable man. He can sit out there all afternoon!  
>I hate it when he teases me about the way I look. I look absolutely fabulous! All the time! So much so, it's tiresome!<p>

I get that we dress differently here in the Capitol. I get it. He knows it. So why does he torture me about it mercilessly.  
>If I took it all off and dressed like a district 12 housewife he'd probably torture me about that too!<br>I'll never win with that man.  
>He will irritate me til the day I die and I will let him.<br>Maybe he just needs someone to let off steam with too. Like I did with Seneca. It feels nice to be needed for something I guess.

I wonder if he ever thinks about me in that way. As not just a kind of verbal punch bag but in a sexual way.  
>I wonder if he teases me because, in some way, he likes me.<br>He knows he can't have me.  
>Maybe that's why he's grumpy with me all the time.<br>I'm out of his league. Im popular. I'm not without offers from a lot of other men either. I know he doesn't like me flirting with the male sponsors. He didn't speak to me for a week when he found out about Seneca and I. Or was it simply because I was 'sleeping with the enemy' that made him angry.

Whatever.

Who cares.

He's insufferable.

'You let me in I'll get you into that party...'

Haymitch called from behind the door.

How was HE going to get me into that party? He had no friends in high places, nobody even liked him. But, my phone still wasn't ringing.

Damn, I really need to be there.

'Oh yeah? How so?'

'How about you let me in and I'll tell you?'

I leant against the door

'How about you tell me THEN I'll let you in?'

I heard him sigh in frustration. It tickled me.

'Cmon princess, we could do this all night! I know where Vito drinks. It's an interest we unfortunately share'

That and blondes I bet.

'I can go there tonight, buy him a drink, talk you up abit.?'

It didn't take her long to open the door for me.  
>I stood there, accomplished.<p>

'What do you want from me?'

'No catch princess. You just have to let me in'

She looked at me suspiciously

'You would do that? For me?'

'Are you going to be nice to me?'

'I can be nice. Look-'

She moved aside and let me enter the apartment

'See. This is me. Being nice'

'Maybe a little bit quieter too! Go get me a drink'

She smiled at me. Silently. And complied.

Really wish she hadn't worn that dress today.

I was still a little drunk when I came to. The room was now spinning a little less but the headache well and truly present. From what I remembered the party had been amazing.

I lifted my aching body from my bed and sat up. I hadn't the foggiest idea of how I got back to here. Still in my pink, floor length evening gown I stood and looked in the mirror.

I didn't recognise myself for a moment. As a ploy to impress Vito Feilding I'd worn my hair naturally this evening. Yes I was a blonde underneath and my hair had grown longer than I'd thought. It was now past my shoulders and wavy. I did have it swept up nicely for the party but now, now it just hung down in soft tendrils, bed ridden and tangled slightly.

I rubbed my head. My shoes were somewhere else. I had no idea where.

Then suddenly an image flashed into my head of the end of my night.  
>I looked at my smudged lipstick and it all came flooding back. I remembered everything...<p>

'Crap'

********

I could hear fiddling with her keys outside the apartment door. After 3 more frustrated groans I went to help her.

'Have fun princess?'

She looked up at me, surprised when I opened the door for her.

'Did I wake you? I'm sssorry...'

She walked in. Well, staggered.

'You didn't wake me no. I was reading'

I watched her, humoured.

She went straight to the drinks table and poured herself a martini

'You sure that's wise sweetheart? I think you've already had a little too much of that tonight'

I locked the door and continued to enjoy the sight of her. Yep, full of surprises. The woman was wasted.

'I! Am ssscelabrating! Come! Join me'

She spilled half her drink then started to pour me one. Couldn't say no to that.

'What are we celebrating?'

'We are ssscelabrating how undeniab... How undini...how totally faaabulous I am Haymitch!'

I had to laugh with her. She was a cute drunk.

'Ok, I'll cheers to that'

'They LOVED me Haymitch! I was the life and sssoul of that party! Goldberg agreed to back us and mr Vito...Mr Vito and I are going on a date!'

She rocked on her heel and stumbled. I caught her before she hit the ground, her martini glass wasn't so lucky

'Whooops! Always there to catch me aren't you Haymitch!'

She beamed up at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I lifted her up into my arms and headed for her bedroom. She was weightless and tiny. She smelt amazing. Her natural hair was falling from its pins and cascading over her face. Her eyes. I caught her eyes and she looked right back at me.

'He asked you out?'

'Yesss. Tomorrow night. He's taking me to the OOOOPPPPERAAAAAA!'

She sang into my ear and held onto me tighter.

'Well let's make sure you leave the singing to the professionals hmm'

She hit my shoulder and kicked her shoes off. I finally got her to her room and placed her down onto the bed.

She gripped my shoulders suddenly and pulled my face towards hers.

'You look angry Haymitch! Not jealous are you?'

I was actually. A little. I was more worried though. I'd spent a good few hours chatting with Vito at the bar before he offered out an invite to his party. It was just Guy talk really but I was humouring him and he hadn't been humorous once. Booze, women, work. The guy was a pig. A lazy, rich fool who treated the women around him like meat and gambled away his fortunes. I didn't like him at all, I didn't like the thought of him even touching Effie let alone taking her out.

'I just don't like the guy. I think He's a snake'

I sat by her on the bed

'You ARE jealous! Admit it! You want me, don't you?'

Her question caught me off guard. Had I spoken aloud? Course I wanted her. I looked at her, sat there in that silky dress, her natural waves disheveled, her eyes soft and glittering and her lips teased up into a daring smile. I wanted to rip that dress off! I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and kiss those painted lips of hers. But she was drunk. Come to think of it, so was I. But I always was so I couldn't use it as an excuse. A get out of jail free card if she were to slap me away.

'You don't want me?'

Her tone was suggestive and seductive. I swallowed hard. Would she slap me away?

'You need to get some sleep. Sober up a little. I'm gonna get you some water'

'Your not going anywhere!'

She straddled me suddenly and pressed her lips to mine.

It was electric.

Of course I kissed her back. How could I not. Deep and hungry. Running my hands up her silky back and up into her hair.

And then I realised this was actually happening.  
>I wasn't just dreaming.<br>Effie Trinket was sat astride me, grinding her hips into mine and kissing me like she enjoyed it.

Effie hated me. Didn't she?

This wasn't right.

'Ef, stop.' I pushed her from me gently but she just came back harder. More determined to rip the shirt from my chest. It felt good. But I couldn't do this.  
>I rolled her onto her back. The feeling of being on top of her as she wriggled to make me closer was so erotically intense I almost lost it there and then and ripped her dress apart.<p>

'Kiss me Haymitch! I want you! Now!'

I kissed her.

This was so unlike her.

It wasn't her.

She's wasted Haymitch! You're taking advantage!

I pulled away again quickly 'we can't Effie. Your drunk and we...I can't.'

I left. She didn't follow. I needed a drink.

I'd kissed him! Kissed him! And not even in a nice, romantic, sexy way but, drunk! Soaked up to the eye balls, drunk. I'd begged him to kiss me! Ripped at his shirt like a mad woman, no, a desperate woman! Jeeze! It was not supposed to happen that way. It was NOT supposed to happen at all. But to top it all off, to put the icing on my desperate and horny cake, he had refused me. A drunk had refused to sleep with me because I had been too drunk myself! Oh the humiliation!

I sat back down on the bed. The room had begun to spin faster again.

I went over and over the event in my head But, as I remembered it I also remembered that for a second, he had wanted me.  
>He had kissed me back. I'm sure of it. Or did he? I could have just imagined it in my needy state.<p>

No I'm sure of it. He had kissed me too. He'd run his hands up my body and into my hair and he'd kissed me.

What a kiss. My mouth watered at the thought of it. But, like a gentleman, he hadn't wanted to take advantage of me. Gosh. That just made me want him more. I did want him. It hadn't just been the drink in me earlier I'd wanted him for a while. Perhaps ever since he bought me those shoes. And when he went out of his way to get me into that party.  
>Did he want me too? I mean really?<br>He was drunk himself last night but if he hadn't cared for me he would have just fucked me and been done with it.

Wouldn't he?

Maybe he doesn't find me attractive. He doesn't think of me that way. When I kissed him I caught him off guard, he came to his senses and pushed me off using my drunkenness as an excuse to get away from me.

Gosh.

I was doing nothing sat here except confusing myself.

I should talk to him in the morning.

Screw it. I should talk to him now.

I heard her door open and her quiet footsteps. I put down my book, I couldn't have slept a wink tonight so I'd stayed up. Waiting. Hoping she'd come and find me when she was ready.  
>I caught her sheepish eyes. She stood there disheveled and dreamy.<p>

Fuck.

She was hot.

I stood too.

Was she waiting for me to say something? I didn't know what to say.

I was humiliated. I can't believe I just walked away from her like that and left her. Desperate and needy and horny and I said no. Was I fucking crazy?  
>If the woman has needs you give her what she wants! Oh but no, I had to do the good guy thing and not take advantage. She was handing me the advantage on a silver platter.<p>

No.

Come on.

This is Effie.

She isn't just some blonde I could have fucked and walked away from. I do care about her. Now I think I know exactly how much.

I did the right thing.

'How are you feeling?'

How am I feeling?

Seeing him standing there, his eyes still burning for me, wandering all over me. His torn shirt and soft lips, stained a slight shade of my colour. I was feeling like I wanted it to happen all over again. I was feeling awake and clear minded. I knew what I wanted. Right now. It was him. I was feeling very very-

'Sober...'

He was on me in seconds. Pinning me up against the wall and reading my hungry eyes.

'How sober?'

'Very.'

His lips crushed mine and he kissed me for just a second

'You sure?'

'Shut up Haymitch, I'm sure!'

His hands were in my hair again and then stroking down my neck. Our kisses growing deeper at ever stroke of his thumb at my jaw. He tasted of whiskey and I wanted more. I let my tongue explore his and I got it.

Pinned between him and this wall made me feel helpless. Completely at his mercy and I was. It was incredible. Butterflies were catching fire in my stomach and flying around my entire body. I wanted him inside me. I needed him to take control.

He must have read my mind.

I overpowered her completely, in size and strength, but something told me that she liked it. I took over. I was the vulnerable one now but I wouldn't let her down again.  
>I slid my hand up under dress and stroked my hands up one of her legs before hooking it over my hip.<br>The movement pulled a breathy moan from her throat and I melted.

Keep control Haymitch.

But I was so close already. She was driving me wild. I'd had no idea I could feel like this again. She'd awakened the young, fighting Haymitch and I was ready for the game.  
>My hand slid between her legs and she moaned louder. She was close too. I stroked her there and with every movement she ground against me in rhythm. Her heart beat quickened and I stroked harder and faster.<p>

Maybe I wasn't the only one fighting to not tip over the edge just yet.

I bit my bottom lip hard, the feel of his hand down there shook me to the core of pure ecstasy. I didn't think I could control myself for much longer. I was coming and he was teasing me expertly.

I was almost a goner when he tore of my underwear with his hand and brought my other leg up to join the first. He pushed me harder against the wall as I straddled him and felt him enter me. Hot and throbbing. I almost screamed with pleasure.

He thrusted into me with long, hard strokes. Each time bringing deeper and louder moans from us both. I tingled with the sensation of him buried deep inside me. He was big but the pain was worth it.

He picked up speed. Every thrust bringing me closer and closer and closer and closer and-

'OH GOD! HAYMITCH! YES!'

orgasms ripped through me like fireworks. My whole being shook with the threading waves as I rode them out on him.

I felt him explode inside me and he moaned loudly as he rode out his own orgasm.

Incredible. The man was incredible.

I was hard again in seconds. I didn't want this to end. I saw her eyes light up as I filled her again and she kissed me hungrily.

I carried her to her room with her legs still locked around my waist and fell onto her bed.  
>We started all over again but this time harder. Faster. Rougher. She clawed at my back but I knew she liked the pain. She bucked hard against me as I pinned her hands above her head and thrust into her deep and fast.<br>Her breasts began to spill out of the top of her dress and I ripped that off too, revealing her fully.

Her face twisted in pleasure and pain I asked if i was hurting her, if I should stop?

'Dont you fucking dare!'

I cried out, begging him to go faster. I was losing it all over again.

I watched him watching my breasts bounce wildly. He was close I was closer. I held on, clenching my opening tight bringing him to a hefty releasing orgasm I came when I felt him do so, inside of me. The intensity the second time around blew my mind and I screamed in absolute pleasure. He fell on top of me, sweaty and breathless and kissed me until our hearts steadied.

Maybe he had been saving up all of his energy all these years. I'd never known him to date anyone let alone bring anyone back to the apartment the entire time id known him, I don't know but, however he managed it I thanked my lucky stars as we carried on screwing each other senseless for the whole night. Then again in the morning.  
>I lost count of my orgasms. I lost count of the incredible things he could do to my body with his. I was his complete slave and I loved it.<p>

We slept, side by side, for the entire day after. But as soon as one of us awoke we had to touch the other. We had to start all over again and wouldn't stop until sleep over came us.

My phone had been going crazy. I'd missed meetings and lunches and...well, not that I'd have even gone or would go again but I missed my date. We made a joke of it and Haymitch teased me by trying to call him. Always the trouble maker.  
>Sooner or later though, we would have to get out of this bed. We would have to eat and show our faces so that people wouldn't think that we had finally killed each other.<br>But maybe, just for one more day and one more night, we could enjoy the beginning of something quite spectacular.

And THAT, ladies and gentleman, is what Haymitch Abernathy is like in bed.

The end.


End file.
